


Payback

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, One Shot, Power Play, Revenge Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: After stealing weapons from The Mandalorian for credits, he tracks you down and decides to torture you as revenge.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written with the prompt of Mandalorian/Reader: "You’re a scavenger who stole from Mando before. He catches up with you and decides to pay you back with gags, humiliation, power play, and hair-pulling" Hope you enjoy :D

“Where are the blasters?” The Mandolorian demanded. You winced as he tightened his hold of your cuffed wrists behind your back, lifting up as you winced in pain.

“Already sold them off,” you grunted. “Maybe if you were a better bounty hunter you would’ve stopped me before then.”

He didn’t make a sound as he shoved you into your table, leaving you winded for a brief moment. The cuffs still held your wrists behind your back, so it was a struggle to stand up on your own again. When you turned back to him, he was rummaging through your drawers.

“The fuck are you doing? Get out of my shit!” 

“If you’ve already sold off my weapons, I’m going to get the credits back for them.”

You snorted. “You think I’m dumb enough to leave credits laying around here?”

“You were dumb enough to lead a trail back to your home.”

That cold, calculated cockiness brought your blood to a boil. Always had an answer for everything, and even if he didn’t he would just stare at you in silence from behind that fucking helmet of his. 

“Maybe you can use the credits to buy a new lock for that pile of scrap you call a ship.”

He didn’t respond. Instead, he started overturning boxes filled with miscellaneous junk you’d collected as a scavenger. You had to scrounge for your meal ticket, all while he bumbled around the galaxy shooting bounties and getting paid more than you could ever dream. And he acted like it was the end of the world that you stole a couple of guns when you knew he could just go out and buy more.

“So what? You think you’re a big man tying a poor, defenseless woman up while you rummage through her drawers?” You taunted him, but he still ignored you. Fed up, you twisted the knife a little deeper. “Not that you’d know what to do with a woman even if she’s tied up.”

The Mandolorian suddenly froze. A devilish smirk crossed your lips as you continued, “You Mandos all act like pious monks with your little code, never taking off your armor for anyone. I bet you’ve never even fucked a woman before.”

You couldn’t help but flinch as he rose slowly, turning very deliberately towards you as he drew himself up to his full height. He didn’t speak, but he simply stared at you from behind his helmet. You weren’t sure if he was angry with you, but he sure enjoyed torturing you with the anticipation of not knowing his next words. Finally, he said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Did you say something?”

That son of a bitch. The rational part of you knew he was giving you the opportunity to take it all back. To not egg him on further. But a sick part of you wanted to see what this Mando would do. The fact that you wanted to see him angry was just as dangerous as it was thrilling.

“I said that you wouldn’t know how to please a woman even if you had an instruction manual in front of you,” you hissed.

Again, he stared at you. He stood as still as a statue, sizing you up as he decided whatever he was going to do with you. Suddenly, he crossed the room to where you stood and wrapped his fingers in your hair, jerking your head back as you yelped in pain. The reflection of your shocked gaze gleamed in the visor of Mando’s helmet. 

“You like to run that foul little mouth of yours,” Mando said. “If I knew any better, I’d say you’re begging to be fucked.”

“In your dreams, asshole,” you growled as you struggled against him. He tugged your hair again, earning you another wave of searing pain. He had your body completely arched into him, your chest flush with his breastplate as he held you in place. 

You were spun around back onto the table, his hips flush against your ass as he held you down. You tried to kick out, but he held you in place with his free hand. Even in the moment, a heat rushed between your thighs as he manhandled you, feeling a familiar hardness against you. Before you could yell at him again, he shoved a bundled up piece of fabric into your mouth. You shouted as hard as you could from behind the gag, but all of your sounds were muffled.

“Much better,” was all Mando said as he moved his hands to the waistband of your tights, yanking them down around your thighs to keep bound together. 

You seethed as his gloved hands curved around your ass, practically worshiping it before there was a whoosh followed by a resounding smack in the air, and your skin was on fire. You shouted as hard as you could at him. He was spanking you! You couldn’t believe it! Even worse, his dominance was edging you on more than you cared to admit.

With each crack on your ass, the muffled sounds from the gag began to change. You stopped shouting and instead were breathing heavily through your nose, a keening wail building up in your throat desperate to be heard. Your legs were trembling. Your sex throbbed with need, wetness pooling and threatening to spill over if he kept up his relentless pace. You were practically ready to burst, if only his slaps moved a bit lower-

Suddenly, your tights were shucked back up, leaving you in a state of unbearable arousal and confusion. Mando grabbed hold of your hair again, pulling you up against his chest. “You’re going to tell me who you sold the guns off to. Maybe then I’ll give you what you want.” His voice then dropped lower, practically growling in your ear, “That is, if you think I’m capable of pleasing a woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have at least one more Mando fic planned for the future :D


End file.
